Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U
, Wii U |category=Versus Fighting |players=1-4 players simultaneous (3DS), 1-8 players simultaneous (Wii U) |link_method=Nintendo Network, StreetPass, SpotPass |developer= |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation VI spin off |cero=A |esrb=E10+ |acb=PG |pegi=12+ |grb=ALL |gsrr=6+ |release_date_ja=September 13, 2014 (3DS)Official Site - Japan December 6, 2014 (Wii U) |release_date_na=October 3, 2014 (3DS)Official Site - United States November 21, 2014 (Wii U) |release_date_au=October 4, 2014 (3DS)Official Site - Australia November 29, 2014 (Wii U)Nintendo AU/NZ Twitter |release_date_eu=October 2, 2014 (3DS) Official site - Germany October 3, 2014 (3DS)Official Site - United Kingdom November 28, 2014 (Wii U) |release_date_kr=September 10, 2015 (3DS)Nintendo Korea |release_date_hk=July 24, 2015 (3DS) |release_date_tw=July 24, 2015 (3DS) |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Official site }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ Great Fray Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS) and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ Great Fray Smash Brothers for Wii U), both unofficially known as Super Smash Bros. 4, are officially the fourth and fifth installments in the Super Smash Bros. series. They were released on the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U respectively in 2014. As with previous installments, characters from various Nintendo video games do battle with each other. The game also includes characters from third-party games such as , , , and . The 3DS version was released on September 13 for Japan, October 2 for Germany, October 3 for North America and the rest of Europe, and October 4 for Australia, and the Wii U version was released on November 21 for North America, November 28 for Europe, November 29 for Australia, and December 6 for Japan. The game has 51 playable characters, with seven downloadable characters, bringing the count to 58. , , , , , and are the playable Pokémon, with the latter three being capable of Mega Evolution with their Final Smashes. Trophies also return and most of them are exclusive to either handheld games for the 3DS version or home console games for the Wii U version. Playable characters Bold denotes a Pokémon character. Italics denotes a newcomer. * * * * * * & * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Mega Charizard X) * (Mega Lucario) * * * * ** * * * * * * ** ** ** Unlockable characters Characters with a 3DS are unlocked by default in the Wii U version * ''3DS ** '' ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * 3DS * * * '3DS * * 3DS * * '' * * ''' (released April 28, 2015) (Mega Mewtwo Y) * (released June 14, 2015) * (released June 14, 2015) * (released June 14, 2015) * (released December 15, 2015) * (released February 3, 2016) * (released February 3, 2016) Pokémon stages and music Bold denotes an unarranged track taken directly from the soundtrack of a Pokémon game. Wii U Italics denotes an unlockable track. The player must collect a while playing or achieve a certain milestone for a chance to unlock one. For more details, see . * # - Battle! (Trainer Battle) # - Battle! (Champion) / Champion Cynthia # - # - N's Castle Medley # - Battle! ( / ) # - # - Battle! (Team Flare) # - Pokémon Center # - Battle! (Team Galactic) # - # - Battle! ( / ) / Spear Pillar # - Battle! Wild Pokémon # - # - Battle! (Champion) * # - Pokémon Main Theme # - Battle! Wild Pokémon # - Viridian City (From Pallet Town / Pewter City) # - Pokémon Gym / Evolution # - Poké Floats # - # - Pokémon Stadium 2 # - Battle! Wild Pokémon # - Nintendo 3DS Each stage has two tracks associated with it. To guarantee the second track, the player can hold the R button while selecting a stage. * # - Battle! (Trainer Battle) # - Lumiose City * # - N's Castle Medley # - Battle! ( / ) Poké Ball and Master Ball Pokémon The following Pokémon will appear from Poké Balls and Master Balls: Master Balls will only contain Legendary Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, , and . Several of these Pokémon must be unlocked first through special requirements before they can be summoned by the Master Ball. Smash Run enemies The following Pokémon can appear as enemies in the 3DS-exclusive game mode, : Pokémon Trophies All playable Pokémon have alternate trophies in addition to the ones listed. Both versions * * * * * * * Poké Ball * Master Ball * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Latias & Latios * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 3DS only * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokémon Trainer (Pokémon X and Y) * Professor Sycamore Wii U only In this version, each Pokémon character has a trophy of their Final Smash. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Every random Generation IV Pokémon introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl had its Poké Ball role removed in the sequel, with only being changed into a stage hazard in the Kalos Pokémon League. *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to have playable Pokémon from more than two generations. **This is also the first Super Smash Bros. game to only add one new playable Pokémon character. All past games introduced at least 2. References Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii U games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U es:Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U fr:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U it:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U zh:任天堂明星大乱斗FOR 3DS/WiiU